Don't Hate On Lelouch
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch has a rough school day, where he accidentally messes stuff up for his friends. C. C., Lelouch's girlfriend, tries to make him feel important.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge got up and started getting for his day of school. While getting changed, he accidentally put on a clown costume, instead of his school uniform. He danced to the kitchen and started stuffing bread into the toaster. He grabbed a carton of milk and was going to drink it, but he tripped and spilt the carton on the living room's rug.

C. C. came by and saw Lelouch lying on the kitchen floor, dressed like a clown. She also saw that the living room rug was covered in milk. She folded her arms and asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch had an embarrassed look on his face, while saying, "I'm sorry about this. I was going to drink some milk, but I accidentally spilt it."

C. C. glared at Lelouch's peculiar sense of fashion, while asking, "Why are you dressed like a clown?"

Lelouch looked down and finally realized what he was wearing. He said, "Oh no. I accidentally put on a clown costume."

C. C. raised one of her eyebrows and asked, "How could you change into a clown costume, without realizing it?"

Lelouch smirked and said, "Perhaps it's one of my geass' side effects."

C. C. had an amused look on her face, while replying, "Lelouch, you're the most adorably silly guy I know."

Lelouch responded, "That seems to be the case, considering I'm dressed like a clown."

C. C. replied, "Go change into your school uniform, while I clean the living room floor."

Lelouch lightly smiled and responded, "Thank you. I really appreciate it." Lelouch went to his room. He tried to change into his school uniform, but he accidentally got on a princess dress .

Lelouch went back to the kitchen, while not realizing he was wearing a blue dress. He grabbed the bread out of the toaster. The toaster didn't cook it, because of how clumsily Lelouch stuffed it in there. Because of that, he threw the toast into the garbage can and started eating some donuts and gummies. He grabbed a bottle of soda and started drinking it.

Lelouch walked by C. C. She looked at him and noticed he was wearing a dress. She smirked and said, "Ashford Academy's dress code sure has changed, hasn't it?"

Lelouch replied, "I don't know what you're talking about. The school still has the same dress code."

C. C. sighed and responded, "You're wearing the wrong outfit."

Lelouch looked down and realized he was wearing a dress. He said, "I better get my school uniform on."

Ten minutes later, Lelouch returned and he was finally wearing his school uniform. C. C. finished cleaning the living room rug. She looked up at Lelouch and gave him a big hug. She said, "I hope you have a wonderful school day."

Lelouch replied, "Thank you, C. C. I probably couldn't get ready without your help. Even though I'm eighteen, I act like a goofy kid."

C. C. responded, "You will have to grow up, Lelouch. I'm your girlfriend, not your guardian, so I can't always clean up your messes."

Lelouch replied, "Fair enough, but I appreciate how you're always there for me. You're the best."

C. C. blushed and responded, "You're welcome."

Lelouch said, "I need to hurry."

Lelouch was about to run out the door, but C. C. said, "Ahem."

Lelouch turned around and asked, "What's up?"

C. C. pointed to Lelouch's backpack and said, "You almost left that behind. You were about to go to school, without any pencils, paper, or textbooks."

Lelouch put his hand on his head and replied, "I feel like the prince of fools."

C. C. smiled and responded, "Whether or not that's true is debatable, but I personally think you're the prince of charm."

Lelouch smiled back and responded, "Thank you. I think you're the princess of charm."

C. C. replied, "Then let's start ruling a kingdom."

Lelouch responded, "Sounds like an excellent plan."

Lelouch ran to school. He walked by Rivalz, who was on his motorbike. Lelouch asked, "Can I borrow your motorbike? I might be late for school, if I walk."

Rivalz replied, "I was planning on skipping school, so okay." He parked his motorbike and threw the keys into Lelouch's hands.

Lelouch started driving Rivalz's motorbike. While driving around, he saw a stack of comic books, which were on the side of the road. Lelouch jumped off the motorbike, so he could check out the comic books. He didn't turn off the motorbike, so it started driving away from Lelouch. A wrestler came by and stole the motorbike.

Lelouch said, "Oh no." He paused and said, "I lost Rivalz's motorbike. I better start running, so I don't end up being late."

Lelouch was an expert on several subjects, including being a costumed vigilante and C. C.'s cute boyfriend, but he struggled at running. He often lost Ashford Academy's races. Because of Lelouch's lack of running talent, he showed up to class a half hour late.

Lelouch looked at the teacher and said, "I'm sorry for being a little late."

The teacher replied, "You're more than a little late. You should be more respectable and honorable."

Lelouch shrugged his shoulders and asked, "What does that have to do with being late?"

The teacher sternly said, "Just sit down, Mr. Lamperouge."

Lelouch sat next to his best friend, Suzaku Kururugi. He waved to him and said, "Hi bro. I missed a majority of this class period, so I need you to explain this class to me."

Suzaku briefly stopped working on his math assignment and said, "Lelouch, I can't help you. This math assignment is really important and challenging, so I need to focus."

Lelouch replied, "Come on, old friend. Tell me what the assignment is and how I'm supposed to do it."

Suzaku responded, "I'm sorry, but I can't help you with that. Please stop interrupting my work."

Lelouch grabbed Suzaku's worksheet and said, "Let me look at your stuff."

The teacher walked by, with an angry look on his face, and said, "Suzaku, you're helping Lelouch cheat?"

Suzaku nervously replied, "That's not what's going on. Lelouch grabbed my paper, without any kind of permission."

Lelouch responded, "I wasn't planning on copying his answers. I wanted to look at his paper, so I knew what this assignment is about."

The teacher angrily replied, "I don't believe such nonsense. Both of you are getting one percent, for this assignment. You should be ashamed of yourselves."

Suzaku whispered, "I'm ashamed of myself, for becoming friends with Lelouch." Lelouch had a sad look on his face, while feeling like he really messed up.

After math class was over, Lelouch walked by Shirley Fenette's locker. Shirley had been through a lot recently, so Lelouch had been trying to be a caring friend. He was surprised that Shirley wasn't at her locker. He knew her locker combination, so he opened her locker, and said, "Shirley, are you in your locker?" He looked around Shirley's locker. Of course she wasn't in there, but Lelouch was genuinely surprised about that.

Lelouch grabbed a can of ketchup, out of his jacket, but he accidentally spilled it on the hallway floor. Lelouch dug around Shirley's locker, so he could find something to clean the mess up. He grabbed Shirley's swimsuit and used it to clean up the mess.

Shirley walked by and said, "Hi Lulu."

Lelouch replied, "Hi Shirley. Are you okay?"

Shirley responded, "For the most part, but I need to hurry and get to my swimming class."

Lelouch handed her swimsuit to her and said, "I got it covered in ketchup."

Shirley had an offended look on her face, while saying, "Lelouch, why would you mess up my swimming outfit?"

Lelouch replied, "I'm sorry about that. I made a mess and I needed to clean it up."

Shirley sighed and responded, "I'll have to wash as much of it as I can, before class starts."

Lelouch replied, "Best of luck."

Shirley responded, "I'm a little ashamed of you, Lulu." Lelouch had a mopey look on his face, while lacking in pride.

An hour later, Lelouch was about to walk to his next class, but he forgot which classroom he was supposed to go to. Milly Ashford walked up to him and said, "Come with me, Lelouch."

Lelouch had a confused look on his face, while asking, "What's going on?"

Milly answered, "You were scheduled to bake the school sweets today."

Lelouch replied, "Okay then."

Lelouch and Milly walked into the kitchen. Milly said, "You're supposed to bake fifty cupcakes. I hope you can take care of that."

Lelouch proudly replied, "I'm the prince of cupcakes."

Milly responded, "I hope you live up to your self-title." She walked out of the kitchen.

Lelouch started getting the cupcakes ready. However, he didn't know where the frosting was, so he used mustard. After putting mustard on fifty cupcakes, Lelouch tried to find the oven, but he struggled to find it. He looked around and saw a boxes of matches. He thought that setting the cupcakes on fire would cook them, so he lit a match and threw them at the cupcakes. However, the fire carried to the ground and burnt the fridge to the ground. Lelouch grabbed a fire extinguisher and put out the fire. The cupcakes were ruined, so Lelouch threw them away.

A few minutes later, Milly returned. She walked up to Lelouch and asked, "Where are the cupcakes?"

Lelouch nervously laughed and said, "They're in the garbage can."

Milly looked around and saw the fridge was a pile of dust. She folded her arms and said, "You really messed up."

Lelouch proudly replied, "I'm the prince of antics."

Milly used enjoyed silly antics, but she wasn't amused by Lelouch's latest slapstick. She said, "You ruined today's snack and the entire fridge. You should be more mature."

Lelouch sighed and replied, "I'm sorry about that. If I did something good, you might forgive me."

Milly handed Lelouch a lunchbox and asked, "Can you hand that to Principal Ashford?"

Lelouch answered, "Sounds easy enough." While walking to the Principal's office, Lelouch felt like he had to go to the bathroom. While in the bathroom, he accidentally dropped the Principal's lunchbox, in the toilet. He flushed the lunchbox down the drain.

Lelouch went into Principal Ashford's office and said, "Milly wanted me to drop off your lunch."

Principal Ashford asked, "Where did you put it?"

Lelouch answered, "I accidentally put in the toilet, so I flushed it."

Principal Ashford facepalmed and replied, "You're going to have detentions, during this week's lunch breaks."

Lelouch responded, "That's a fitting punishment."

After school, Lelouch went into the Student Council room, because there was a big meeting. He looked around and saw Suzaku, Shirley, and Milly, who were all mad at him. He nervously sat down and said, "Hi guys. I'm ready for the meeting stuff."

Suzaku looked ticked off, while replying, "I don't wish to be rude, but I don't think you should be at today's meeting."

Lelouch had a confused look on his face, while asking, "Why not?"

Suzaku answered, "You've caused so much slapstick today. If you stay at the meeting, you'll probably throw the meeting table out the window and stuff like that."

Milly looked a little sad, while saying, "I'm sorry Lelouch, but I think this meeting would be better without your antics."

Lelouch replied, "I understand." He started heading home, while feeling ashamed of himself.

Lelouch went back into his house. C. C. walked up to him, with a gentle smile on her face, and asked, "How was your school day?"

Lelouch had a mildly sad look on his face, while saying, "It wasn't that good, because of my dumb antics. I ruined my friends' day and I feel ashamed of myself. I'm a useless fool, nothing useful."

C. C. shook her head and replied, "You do have your problems and you should make it up to your friends. However, I want you to know that you're not useless. You saved me from loneliness and gave my life more happiness and love than ever before. If I may be so bold, that's important stuff and I think that proves you're important, don't you think?"

Lelouch smiled and responded, "I believe it does. Thank you, C. C. I love you. Nothing makes my life have more purpose, than the love of your darling heart." C. C. pulled Lelouch to him and kissed him. Lelouch blushed, while realizing that he wasn't hated, after all.


End file.
